disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahsoka Tano
Little Soka Youngling |personality = Kind-hearted, feisty, stubborn, calm, level-headed, patient, wise, selfless, brave, loyal, mature, responsible, honest, moral, just, honorable, compassionate, protective, heroic |appearance = Slender, dark orange skin, blue eyes, white lekku with blue stripes on them, white markings on her face |occupation = Padawan Jedi Commander Commander of the Grand Army of the Republic Rebel Informant Member of the Rebel Alliance |alignment = Good |affiliations = Jedi Order Galactic Republic Rebel Alliance |home = Shili Coruscant |friends = Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rex, Yoda, Plo Koon, Mace Windu, Padmé Amidala, R2-D2, Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee (formerly), Aayla Secura, Bail Organa, Lux Bonteri, Chewbacca, Asajj Ventress, Hondo Ohnaka (temporarily), C-3PO, Duchess Satine, Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus, Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger, Garazeb Orrelios, C1-10P, Jun Sato, Wilhuff Tarkin (formerly), Wullf Yularen (formerly), Darth Maul (briefly), Saw Gerrera |enemies = Count Dooku, General Grievous, Battle Droids, Darth Sidious, Aurra Sing, Boba Fett, Cad Bane, Asajj Ventress (formerly), Pre Vizsla, Bo-Katan Kryze, Kalani, Wilhuff Tarkin, Barriss Offee, Darth Vader, Sixth Brother, Seventh Sister, Fifth Brother, Eighth Brother, Darth Maul, Wullf Yularen |likes = Fighting, protecting the innocent, her friends, younglings |dislikes = Being called a youngling, Anakin being overprotective, people not believing her, being left behind on missions, betrayal, the Empire |powers = Power of the Force |paraphernalia = Two Lightsabers |fate = Searches for Ezra with Sabine Wren. It is unknown whether she found Bridger or whether she survived but Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker indirectly implies her passing |quote = "Ahsoka. My name is Ahsoka Tano." "I'm sorry Master, but I'm not coming back!" "I am no Jedi."}} Ahsoka Tano is a character who first appeared as the deuteragonist in the 2008 animated feature film, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, as the tritagonist in its following TV series from 2008-14,and again in 2020 and a major recurring protagonist in Star Wars Rebels. She is Anakin Skywalker's former apprentice, and an ally of Kanan Jarrus' rebel cell. Background Personality As a teenager, Ahsoka was snarky, cocky, aggressive, feisty, stubborn, reckless, and impulsive, yet loyal, generous, and kind-hearted. She was quite selfless as she willingly risked her life many times to protect the innocent, as well as her friends. Ahsoka also has very good maternal instincts; she was friendly and was not above apologizing or admitting when she was wrong. She humbly acknowledged her mistakes and learned from them as well. Although Ahsoka was usually an honest person, she was capable of lying well enough to fool her master into thinking that Plo Koon had allowed her to join the mission to rescue Even Piell. During the Clone Wars, Ahsoka matured and became more responsible in many ways. However, unlike her then-mentor Anakin Skywalker, this stopped her from being reckless and impulsive (at least for the most part). During her brief infection with the dark side on the planet of Mortis during the Clone Wars due to the Son (the physical embodiment of the dark side of the Force), Ahsoka's personality changed completely until she was healed of the infection and returned to the light side; she became cruel, sadistic, and prone to bouts of complete insanity and rage, venting all her frustrations at Anakin and attempting to kill him for perceived slights towards her. As such, it was fortunate that Anakin and the Daughter (the physical embodiment of the light side of the Force) managed to help return her to normal. However, when Ahsoka was framed for murder and treason, she was horrified when the Jedi Order coldly cast her out and all but condemned her to a Republic military trial and came very close to being sentenced to death. When Anakin unveiled the true culprit, Ahsoka was shocked to see it was her friend Barriss Offee. When Ahsoka was offered to return to the Jedi Order as a full-fledged Jedi Knight, she was deeply conflicted, but ultimately chose not to, having lost faith in the Order for not standing by her, and felt she could no longer devote herself to the Order after it had become clear that it was serving the political interests of the Republic instead of than following it's ancient ways and traditions. As an adult, Ahsoka is still a good person despite her tragic departure from the Jedi Order on bad terms; now, she is very calm, level-headed, and mature, with a strong sense of justice, honor, and good morals. Though no longer a Jedi, Ashoka has taken the teachings to heart to find balance in Jedi tradition and her own morals, allowing her to mature greatly into a distinct Force-user who imparts deep wisdom to her allies. Despite being generally composed, Ahsoka struggles with her past and her difficulty coming to terms with it since she was unable to help her friends while on the run from the Empire. Despite everything the Council put her through, Ahsoka felt guilt and remorse for walking away from the Jedi Order, though mainly because she left Anakin. With past ties torn, Ashoka suffered from severe grief over the fates that had befallen her friends and allies. The most significant blow was her discovery that Darth Vader is in fact her former mentor Anakin; even after she entered the Lothal Jedi Temple and discovered how Anakin fall to the dark side, she was still in denial that Anakin and Vader were the same person. However, after Ahsoka slices off part of Vader's mask, she sees Anakin's disfigured face; she was shocked and saddened, but finally accepts that Anakin and Vader are one-and-the same. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Ahsoka is very powerful and has a very strong connection to the Force. Although she is not as powerful as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader at the latter's peak, Ahsoka is one of the most powerful Force-users currently alive. **'Telekinesis:' Ahsoka utilizes Telekinesis for combative and utilitarian purposes. Even at a young age, Ahsoka was able to pull down a large piece of wall with a hole inside of it to crush multiple droids without harming Anakin, who was fighting against them. ***'Force Push:' Ahsoka utilizes Force Push to send her opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocking them unconscious. ***'Force Pull:' Ahsoka utilizes Force Pull to pull her opponents or objects towards her. ***'Force Grip:' Ahsoka utilizes Force Grip to lift his opponents off the ground and into the air, sometimes by the neck, to immobilize them. She notably throttled a Trandoshan hunter on Island Four, lifting him into the air to slam him onto the ground. **'Mind Trick:' Ahsoka utilizes Mind Trick to control the minds of other sentient beings, with the exception of individuals with stronger minds and will. **'Force Jump:' Ahsoka utilizes Force Jump to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force Dash:' Ahsoka utilizes Force Dash to move at amazing speeds. **'Force Sense:' Ahsoka utilizes Force Sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger, and the presence of the Dark Side. **'Force Vision:' Ahsoka utilizes Force Vision, to have visions of the past, the present, and the future; however, like all Force-users, her visions were not always clear or sometimes had visions even when she was not utilizing this power at will. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Ahsoka is very skilled in lightsaber combat and a very gifted duelist. Even as a Padawan, she displayed considerable skill with a lightsaber, being able to defeat three Magnaguards single handed, and at least temporarily hold her own against more powerful and experienced opponents, like General Grievous and Asajj Ventress. However, whilst fleeing from the Clone troopers after being framed for murder, Ahsoka lost her lightsaber shoto and was forced to use only her main lightsaber to fight the recently turned Dark Jedi Barriss Offee. Her duel against her former friend Barriss showed that she had become too reliant on her second lightsaber; although she did put up a considerable fight, Barriss ultimately defeated her relatively easily. By the time of the events of Star Wars Rebels, Ahsoka's skills in lightsaber combat have greatly improved to mastery; this is seen in "The Future of the Force", when she defeated the two elite Inquisitors, the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister, relatively easily. In "Twilight of the Apprentice", Ahsoka was able to duel evenly with the former Sith Lord Maul, and even hold her own reasonably well against her former mentor, Anakin Skywalker, now the ruthless Sith Lord Darth Vader and even managed to crack his mask. Ahsoka is one of the greatest lightsaber duelists currently alive. **'Form IV:' After becoming Anakin's apprentice, Ahsoka trained in Ataru and became extremely skilled at it. **'Form V:' Ahsoka is extremely skilled in Shien/Djem So. While still a little girl, Ahsoka trained the Shien variant. After becoming Anakin's student, she studied the Djem So variant. **'Form VI:' After becoming Anakin's student, Ahsoka trained in Niman and became extremely skilled at it. **'Jar'Kai:' At some point during the Clone Wars, Ahsoka began to study Jar'Kai and became extremely skilled at fighting with two lightsabers. During her second duel with General Grievous, who was a master of Jar'Kai himself, Ahsoka displayed enough mastery of dual-blade combat to defend herself against all four of the cyborg's lightsabers for an even longer period of time than in their first encounter, which took place before Ahsoka had began to learn Jar'Kai. By the time of her duel against the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister, she had completely mastered the style to perhaps it's highest level and used it to easily outmatch and overpower the two dark side Force-users. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Ahsoka is extremely skilled in unarmed combat, being able to defeat the veteran Trandoshan sport hunter Garnac and infamous bounty hunter Cad Bane in unarmed combat, respectively, despite the fact that they were larger, stronger, and more experienced hand-to-hand combatants than her. While on the run from the Republic, she was also able to defeat several clone troopers at once effortlessly, but refused to kill them. *'Skilled Pilot:' Ahsoka is highly skilled in piloting most speeders and most types of flying crafts. *'High-Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader:' Ahsoka is highly intelligent and wise; her intelligence and wisdom is surpassed only by Yoda, Palpatine, and Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader respectively. As a former Jedi Commander, Ahsoka is a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. *'Multilingual:' Ahsoka is capable of fluently speaking Basic, Togruti, and Shyriiwook. Weapons and Equipment Lightsabers Ahsoka's valued weapon and possession is her green, yellow-green, and later white-bladed lightsabers. She has only had four lightsabers. *'First Lightsaber:' Ahsoka had built a green-bladed lightsaber and used it throughout most of her Jedi career and most of the Clone Wars. It would remain in her possession until her duel against the fallen Barriss Offee. She later got it back through unknown means, and left it on the false grave for Rex to fake her death. *'First Shoto lightsaber:' At some point, Ahsoka had built a yellow-green-bladed shoto lightsaber. it would remain in her possession until the Clones fired a missile close to her, to knock her off her feet, whilst fleeing from the Clones after being framed for murder. She later got it back through unknown means, and left it on the false grave for Rex as a way of faking her death. *'Second Lightsaber:' By the time of the events of Star Wars Rebels, Ahsoka had built a new white-bladed lightsaber with a curved hilt. The inner components for this lightsaber were taken from an Inquisitor called the Sixth Brother, as she had killed and the Kyber crystals were imbued with the light side of the Force, turning them white. *'Second Shoto lightsaber:' By the time of the events of Star Wars Rebels, Ahsoka had built a new white-bladed shoto lightsaber. Like her standard lightsaber, this curve-hilted shoto was built using inner components from the lightsaber of the Inquisitor known as the Sixth Brother and it's Kyber crystals imbued with the light side of the Force, making it white. Appearances ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' Movie She first appeared in Star Wars: The Clone Wars movie, which is followed by the series, as a new Padawan. Despite Obi-Wan's want of a Padawan, Ahsoka is assigned by Yoda to be Anakin's. At first, Anakin does not want to be her master. After a mission on Christophisis, however, he decides that "she'll never make it as Obi-Wan's Padawan but will make it as his". Soon, she and Anakin are sent to find Jabba the Hutt's son, Rotta, and bring him safely home. She is relieved to find Rotta is only a baby, and thinks him to be cute. She later tries to prove that she's "not too young to be a Padawan". As they are trying to get Rotta out, however, Ahsoka is confronted by Asajj Ventress, a lightsaber-wielding villainess in the pay of Count Dooku. Anakin rescues her, and they depart for Tatooine. On the way, Ahsoka finds some medicine that saves Rotta's life. On the way to Jabba's Palace, Ahsoka asks Anakin about his experience on the planet, but Anakin refuses to discuss it. They formulate a plan - Anakin will hold off Dooku, pretending to have the Huttlet in tow, while Ahsoka breaks for the palace and returns him to Jabba. Despite uncertainties suffered by Dooku and his MagnaGuards, the plan succeeds and Jabba's son is successfully brought home. After this mission, she continues to work alongside her master and Obi-Wan. Series Throughout the series, she fights in battles along Anakin and Obi-Wan. She is sometimes seen arguing with Anakin about each other's flaws. Yet, she seems to grow fond of her master and respects him. Obi-Wan approves of the Council's decision to pair them, but fears they are so similar they will only increase each other's bad habits. She also develops a close friendship with another Padawan, Barriss Offee, who is training under Luminara Unduli. She tries her best to save as many people she can. In The Alter of Mortis, where Ahsoka and company go up against the Father, Son, and Daughter, Ahsoka is temporarily controlled by the dark side of the Force until Anakin and Obi-Wan come to her aid. In The Jedi Who Knew Too Much, Ahsoka is framed for a crime she did not commit regarding a bombing in the Jedi Temple that killed several Jedi, and is expelled from the Jedi Order, turned over to the Republic military, and comes very close to being sentenced to death. Although her name is ultimately cleared, Ahsoka has lost faith in the Jedi Order, since virtually all of its members had refused to believe in her innocence from the very beginning (excluding Anakin Skywalker), and so she refuses the Jedi Council's offer to rejoin the Order. Despite her master's protests, she tells Anakin she has to find her own way, without the Jedi and without him, and sadly walks down the temple steps to whatever and wherever the Force will take her. ''Star Wars Rebels Ahsoka returns in the Disney XD animated series ''Star Wars Rebels under the name of "Fulcrum", who allies with the Rebels of Lothal and provides missions and intelligence to assist in their fight against the Galactic Empire. To ensure her secrecy and security of her identity, Hera Syndulla is the only member of the Ghost crew who makes contact. Additionally, Ahsoka uses scrambled audio in transmissions to disguise her voice. By season two she becomes a supporting character. Season One In the series, Ahsoka provides the Rebels with intelligence for missions in order to hit Imperial forces or interests, and those missions are part of a larger plan that the Rebels are part of, one that only Hera knows. Because of all the secrecy, Sabine Wren, the crew's explosives expert, becomes curious and suspicious of who she is, and on rare occasions insists on knowing her identity to no avail. This makes Sabine feel distrusted and want to know why the Rebel missions are becoming so dangerous, but Hera assures her that the less she knows, the safer she would be if captured by the Empire. In "Gathering Forces", Ahsoka takes former Imperial Information Officer, Tseebo, into safe custody. Tseebo has half of the Empire's secrets downloaded into his cybernetic implants, information that could prove useful in the Rebels' fight against the Empire, despite that the whole download was an accident when Tseebo was actually looking for information on what happened to Ezra's parents. When Kanan is captured by the Empire in "Call to Action", Ahsoka contacts Hera and dissuades from her attempt in rescuing Kanan. After reminding her that Kanan understands the risks and Ezra, the crew's remaining Jedi, is too important to risk losing. She informs her that the transmission they sent out had attracted a great deal of attention, not just from citizens, but also from the highest levels of the Empire. Ahsoka urges Hera to take her crew into hiding to avoid further risks that would jeopardize their mission. She later learns that the Ghost Cell went to rescue Kanan anyway and she sent Phoenix Squadron to save them. Season Two Ahsoka appears in the one-hour second season premiere of Star Wars Rebels, at the Phoenix Home with Jun Sato while the rebels steal cargo from the Empire. After the Ghost Crew escapes Lothal after failing to save Maketh Tua, the Empire follows them and, led by Darth Vader, attacks the Phoenix Home. Ahsoka joins the Ghost Crew to help fight off Darth Vader. When she senses the force is unusually strong with Darth Vader, she and Kanan try to figure out who he is. When Ezra tells them it is the Sith Lord the Ghost crew faced on Lothal, Ahsoka realizes Darth Vader is her former master, Anakin Skywalker. After sensing each other, Ahsoka screams and faints in Kanan's arms. Darth Vader tries to capture the rebels alive, wanting Ahsoka, but the Ghost crew manages to escape. After Ahsoka wakes up, she asks Ezra and Kanan what they know about Darth Vader. When Ezra asks if Ahsoka knows who he is, she lies saying she does not, but knows they'd be coming. After the destruction of Phoenix Home, Ahsoka and the other Rebels try to find a suitable base for what remains of their fleet. Ahsoka brings up that she knows a great commander with experience in the Outer Rim that could help them find a base. She gives the Ghost crew an old Tactical Droid's head and tells them to search the Seelos system first before starting to leave. Ezra asks why she isn't coming with them, and Ahsoka tells him that she has other matters to deal with; the Sith Lord that attacked them. Before leaving Ahsoka tells Kanan that he must trust her friend. It is soon discovered that her friend is Clone Captain Rex. Even though Kanan doesn't trust him, Ezra constantly reminds him that Ahsoka does. Upon regrouping with Ahsoka's Alderaan Cruiser, the Ghost crew reunites her with Rex. After exchanging a few words, Ahsoka embraces Rex. Ahsoka thanks the crew for trusting her friend, and though Kanan tells her it still isn't easy; Ahsoka simply tells him "Nothing worth doing, ever is". Ahsoka intercepts communications from Mustafar in an effort to learn more about Darth Vader. Information on him proves scarce, but she learns of a secondary mission given to the Inquisitors. After decoding a pair of coordinate sets, she asks Kanan and Ezra to investigate one of them and take Zeb along for help, while she went to investigate the other. She soon comes across a derelict transport ship and an injured woman named Darja, whose granddaughter Alora has been abducted by the Inquisitors. Ahsoka quickly makes her way to join Kanan's team on Takobo, where the Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister have defeated her friends. She engages the pair of Inquisitors in a lightsaber duel and easily defeats them through her mastery of the Force and superb lightsaber skills. Before she can capture or kill them, however, a squadron of Stormtroopers arrive and Ahsoka is forced to retreat, joining the others in escaping aboard the Phantom. After Kanan and Ezra are attacked by the Inquisitors on Oosalan Mesa, they realize their presence is endangering the Rebellion's search for a base and meet with Ahsoka on the Ghost to discuss a plan of action. While waiting for them, she views a holocron of Anakin giving a demonstration in lightsaber combat, which Ezra also watches when he arrives. Remarking on his skills, he asks her what happened to him. Hesitant, she reveals she saw him once more when he was sent to rescue Chancellor Palpatine, but does not know what happened to him as the Jedi Purge unfolded. When Kanan arrives expressing his concerns, she mentions in difficult times she would have had asked Master Kenobi or Yoda for advice. Kanan reveals that they had communed with Yoda in the Lothal Jedi Temple, and chose to return there in the Phantom. Ahsoka declines to raise the entrance to the temple, pointing out she is no longer a Jedi. Kanan and Ezra raise the temple from the ground, discovering a new door below the one they had entered before. Inside, Ahsoka, Kanan, and Ezra have their own visions. She is confronted by the spirit of Anakin, who expresses a twisted anger at her departure, calling her selfish and accusing her of abandoning him. He finally asks if she knew what he had become. Lashing out with her lightsaber, Ahsoka howls in agony, but she finally accepts the truth; her master became Darth Vader. The Inquisitors arrive, but the visions in the temple took the shape of the Jedi Temple Guard and distract them, allowing Ahsoka and the Jedi to escape. As she flees, Ahsoka turns and sees a vision of Yoda, who waves at her. Smiling back, she turns and continues on her way back to the Phantom. On board, Ezra reveals he has spoken to Yoda and that he has been told to find Malachor. Ahsoka explains that Malachor is not a person, as Ezra assumed, but a place. When Ezra, Kanan, and Ahsoka arrive at Malachor, Ahsoka explains the planet's history; thousands of years ago, Malachor was a Sith homeworld, the site of a great battle between the Jedi and Sith and that Jedi were taught not to go near the world. As they explore into the ruins of an old underground Sith temple, a place where they believe answers may be found in regards to the Sith's weaknesses, they are ambushed by a masked Inquisitor known as the Eighth Brother, whom they manage to capture after he separates Ezra from Kanan and Ahsoka. Upon interrogating him, they learn the Inquisitor is hunting a "Shadow". When Ezra and the companion he has activate the temple with a Sith holocron, this causes enough of a distraction that Ahsoka and Kanan's prisoner calls for backup, summoning the Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister. As a battle breaks out between the Inquisitors, Ahsoka and Kanan, Ezra and his companion join the fight, revealing "the shadow" to be an old enemy; Darth Maul, who is no longer a Sith lord and had survived the Clone Wars. After driving off the Inquisitors, Ahsoka, having met Maul before, asks him why he was on Malachor. Maul responds that he too wishes to see the Empire fall, but for his own reasons, and that only by working together could they enter the temple. Saying that they had little time, Maul coerces them into reaching the top of the Sith temple, and helps to defeat the Inquistors, killing them. Ahsoka then sees Maul turn on them and blind Kanan. Maul then reveals his true plans: he desires to turn Ezra into his new apprentice and use the Holocron to activate an ancient Sith weapon to use against the Empire and anyone who stood in his way. Ahsoka leaves Maul to fight and be defeated by Kanan, and rushes to stop Ezra from inadvertently activating the weapon. Upon arriving, Ahsoka is greeted by the sight of Darth Vader, who states that their meeting was foretold to which she says she thought she knew who Vader was, only to declare him a different person altogether. Vader then claims that they did not need to be enemies and that he will spare her if she told him where the remaining Jedi were hiding, also saying that Anakin Skywalker was weak and that he had been destroyed. Ahsoka coldly retorts by saying there were no more Jedi, and that she, no longer being a Jedi, will avenge Anakin's "death". The two then engaged in battle, and though Ahsoka holds her own at first, Vader eventually overpowers her, throwing her off the edge of the temple. However, Ahsoka survives the fall and attacks Vader as he attempts to attack Ezra and Kanan for the Sith holocron. She knocks him down, slicing off part of Vader's mask and allowing Ezra and Kanan to escape. Ahsoka hears Vader call her name, and is horrified to see the eye and hear the partially distorted voice of Anakin Skywalker beneath the mask. Left without a doubt that Vader is her former master, Ahsoka states that she would not leave him, to which, after a brief moment of apparent hesitation, Vader replies that she will die. As the temple collapses and explodes around them, Ahsoka and Vader continue their duel. After the temple's destruction and Vader's departure, Ahsoka is last seen entering the ruins of the Sith Temple. Season Four After Ezra gains access to the Lothal Jedi Temple and finds himself in some kind of realm, he sees Ahsoka in a portal flashback of the duel she had with Vader in the Sith Temple on Malachor. The battle between the two continues as the temple starts to collapse around them. She creates a chasm that Vader will fall into, and before he strikes her down, she gets pulled through the portal by Ezra and into the realm. Ahsoka is confused on where she is and why Ezra looks different. Ezra fills her in about Kanan's demise and what has happened over the years since they last saw each other on Malachor at the Sith Temple. Ezra then realizes if he was able to alter Ahsoka's fate, he could alter Kanan’s as well. Ahsoka, however, convinces him to not try and save Kanan because if he does, he could alter the events that saved him and his friends. Just then, Emperor Palpatine attacks the two Jedi and attempts to abduct Ezra. Ahsoka saves him and they both take different paths, promising that she will find Ezra soon. She enters a portal, sending her back to Malachor with her convor, Morai. Wishing good luck to Ezra, she heads into the ruins of the Sith Temple. Five years later, after the Rebellion's victory in the Battle of Endor that saw Anakin redeem himself by killing the Emperor at the cost of his own life, Ahsoka arrives on Lothal to pick up Sabine to begin their search for Ezra, who had gone missing when he and Grand Admiral Thrawn had been pulled into hyperspace by the Purrgil during Lothal's liberation some time after Ahsoka's last meeting with Ezra in the World Between Worlds. ''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Ahsoka appears in the animated miniseries, ''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny, with Ashley Eckstein reprising her role. In "The Padawan Path", which takes place between The Clone Wars episodes "Hunt for Ziro" and "Heroes on Both Sides", Ahsoka is seen running through the streets of Coruscant, on her way to ceremony where she will receive an extension to her padawan braid from Master Yoda. Along the way, Ahsoka stops to save a mother and her child from a malfunctioning droid. She easily disables it by slicing off one of its legs and drenching it's circuits with water, and later arrives for the ceremony at the force-sensitive tree. Ahsoka appears alongside Senator Amidala in "The Imposter Inside", where she helps with the Senator's arrangements for negotiations with the Arthurian delegates. The bounty hunter known as Cato Parasitti, disguised as one of the Senator's handmaidens, tries to disrupt the negotiations until her attempts to kill Padmé are foiled by Ahsoka and Padmé's teamwork. Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Ahsoka presumably died sometime between the Rebels finale and The Force Awakens . She was one of the voices of past Jedi that helped Rey defeat Palpatine once and for all. Printed Media ''Ahsoka Ahsoka appears as the main character in the young adult novel in October 11, 2016, ''Ahsoka, written by E.K. Johnston. The novel explains what happened to Ahsoka after the end of the Clone Wars, and before she re-appeared as the mysterious Rebel operative "Fulcrum" in Star Wars Rebels.New Star Wars Novel Featuring Ahsoka Tano Announced (Exclusive) In the final days of the Clone Wars, approximately a year after she left the Jedi Order, Ahsoka discovered the whereabouts of the former Sith Lord Maul, who had taken over Mandalore again and gained leadership of Death Watch. She then contacted Anakin and Obi-Wan, requesting their help in confronting Maul. Shortly before establishing a siege to Mandalore, however, Anakin and Obi-Wan were called back to Coruscant to save Chancellor Palpatine, who had been abducted by General Grievous. Unable to use the help of her former masters, Ahsoka was given the possession of her old lightsabers, and the command of an army of Clone Troopers led by Rex. Unbeknownst to Ahsoka, this would be the last time she would ever see Anakin as a friend. Ahsoka and her allies then laid siege to Mandalore. After engaging in a lightsaber duel with the former Sith, Ahsoka managed to lure Maul into a plaza where her comrades trapped him in a ray shield. However, all the efforts of Ahsoka and her allies were undone when Darth Sidious enacted Order 66, a devastating command that turned the clones against the Jedi and wiped out most of them, including Ahsoka's former mentor Plo Koon. As a result, the clone troopers under Ahsoka's command turned on her, with the exception of Rex, who had previously removed his inhibitor chip, an inorganic brain implant that compelled each clone trooper to comply with Order 66. As a result, Maul escaped once again, but Ahsoka and Rex were able to escape as well, after faking their own deaths, with Ahsoka leaving her lightsabers behind as evidence of her faked demise. After fleeing Mandalore, Ahsoka went into the Outer Rim, eventually coming to the moon of Raada. Under the alias of Ashla, Ahsoka befriended Kaeden Larte and made a life for herself in the farming community. Unfortunately, Imperial forces under Jenneth Pilar soon targeted the moon for their own purposes (in secret, helping to grow supplies for the engineers constructing the Death Star), leading to an Imperial occupation. Ahsoka and her new friends set about forming a resistance movement, but some of the farmers took too aggressive of a stance and ended up in a battle with the Imperials. As a result, Ahsoka was forced to employ her Force powers during a confrontation, which alerted an Inquisitor called the Sixth Brother to her presence on Raada. Ahsoka dueled the Inquisitor, defeating him and causing his lightsaber to explode, unintentionally killing him in the process. She then took the kyber crystals from his lightsaber and used them to craft a pair of white lightsabers. With the assistance of Senator Bail Organa, Ahsoka evacuated the citizens of Raada, and the two began organizing a formal rebellion against the Empire. Video games ''Disney INFINITY Ahsoka appears in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. She can be used in the Toy Box and the Twilight of the Republic Play Set, where she helps Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Yoda to get rid of Darth Maul. She is also playable in the other Star Wars play sets if her crossover coins are collected in each play set. ''Star Wars: Force Arena Ahsoka Tano is the assist character for Anakin Skywalker, available as a Unique card. Disney Parks Star Wars Weekends Ahsoka appears as a meet and greet character during Star Wars Weekends at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Relationships Gallery Trivia *Her re-appearance in ''Star Wars Rebels was teased by James Arnold Taylor at the 2014 Star Wars Weekends. *In Star Wars Rebels, Ahsoka has two lightsabers that share references to the early concept made by Ralph McQuarrie, such as the blades being white. *Ahsoka is the first known person to have changed the color of a lightsaber crystal, which she did to the red crystals of Sixth Brother by removing the taint of the dark side and imbuing the Light back into the crystals, turning them white. *Ahsoka is the first female Jedi to be a lead character in the Star Wars universe. *At the end of the Star Wars: Rebels Season Two finale "Twilight of the Apprentice", Ahsoka's fate after her duel with Vader was left ambiguous. It remained unknown if she was killed by the explosion, if Vader killed her, or if she survived. Season Four revealed that a future version of Ezra saved her from the final strike from Vader, allowing her to return to the Malachor Sith Temple after it exploded in the hopes of reuniting with Ezra in the future. External links * References ru:Асока Тано Category:Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:Animated characters Category:Females Category:Deuteragonists Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Jedi Category:Orphans Category:Galactic Republic characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Rebel Alliance characters Category:Adults Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Knights Category:Characters in video games Category:TV Animation characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny characters Category:Acquired characters Category:Star Wars characters Category:Pilots Category:Presumably Deceased characters